


Untitled Dracula Untold One-Shot

by BBCGirl657



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad, while looking for his next meal, comes across a girl who is close to dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dracula Untold One-Shot

Vlad was walking the streets of the kingdom he had once called his. He was actually looking for someone to have for dinner. He didn’t enjoy taking the lives of innocents, but sometimes it was necessary.

His ears picked up on labored breathing, the dying kind.

He rounded the corner and saw her.

She was lying in the middle of the cobblestone street.

He quickly walked over to her and knelt by her side.

She had a large wound in her stomach.

As much as Vlad wanted to end her suffering, he couldn’t. He gently moved her so her head was in his lap. He brushed some hair away her eyes and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green, but they were quickly becoming clouded. She was so different than his beloved Mirena. She was so fair with her pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

This girl had tan olive skin and hair the color of a moonless midnight sky.

She smiled at him, happy that she wouldn’t die alone.

With every beat of her heart, more blood escaped the wound.

The girl was minutes from death.

Making a decision, Vlad brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. He placed his wrist over her mouth and let the blood drip into her mouth. When the wound on his wrist closed up, he quickly picked her up. He knew he needed to get some place safe before the sun came up.

 

The girl made almost no noise as her transformation took place.

She tossed and turned on the blood red silk sheets.

The only noises that left her mouth were small whimpers.

The next night, he entered the room to find her lying still on the bed. He sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her cheek. He watched as she turned her head into his palm, nuzzling it with her nose. “It’s time to get up”, he told her.

Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and felt her throat.

It felt like it was on fire.

“What did you do to me?” she asked him.

“It’s probably best I just show you”, he said. He felt his fangs extend and she gasped.

She jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway.

“Wait!” Vlad yelled. He heard a scream. He ran into the hallway and saw her curled up in a ball on the floor holding her arm to her chest. Careful to avoid the sunlight, he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back to the bedroom. “Let me see your arm”, he told her.

She stuck out her arm.

The skin had healed already.

“You must be more careful”, he told her, “I fed you my blood to save you. You can either feed and become what I am or you can resist temptation and become human again after 3 days”.

The girl was silent.

“I am sorry for what I have done to you”, he apologized.

“Don’t apologize for saving me”, she told him, “If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead”.

“You are dead”, he reminded her.

“Be that as it may, you’ve given me another chance at life”, she said, “Don’t ever apologize for that”. For one so young, she was wise.

“What may I call you?” he asked her.

“Kylie”, she told him.

“I am Vlad Tepes”, he said.

Kylie’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god”, she said, “So it’s true. Everything we’ve ever heard”.

“Unfortunately”, he told her.

“I remember reading about you and thinking you were the bravest man I’d ever heard of”, she said, “What you did in order to keep your family safe”.

Vlad gave her a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Vlad liked the feeling of someone’s arms around him again.

 

*30 years later*

“Can we please go out and do something?” Kylie asked Vlad, “It’s overcast today. Can we go to the market?”

“Of course we can darling”, Vlad said. Vlad did everything in his power to please Kylie.

She was nice company to have around, but like any teenage girl, she got on his nerves. But the one way to please her most was to let her out of the house. At the market she could run around as much as she wanted and she could talk to anyone she wanted. “Thank you!” she squealed kissing his cheek, “I’ll go get my purse”.

Vlad leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about Mirena. Not a day went by that he didn’t miss her. He could still hear her voice, the feel of her lips on his.

“Vlad!” Kylie snapped, “C’mon. We’re burning daylight”.

Vlad sighed and got up. Mirena would want him to be happy and that’s exactly what he was going to try to do.


End file.
